


wake me up when it's all over

by YOONSONGHEE



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crying, Gen, M/M, Nightmares, Not Really Character Death, Plushies, Protective Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Protective Jeon Wonwoo, Queerplatonic Relationships, mentioned death, the death is in the nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: Mingyu was a tall person and could look intimidating at times, there was no denying it, but despite all of this, he still needed the comfort of others as he was unable to handle everything that came his way by himself.Seungcheol and Wonwoo were willing to drop everything to help their dongsaeng.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Jeon Wonwoo, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Kim Mingyu, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, can be read as platonic or romantic - Relationship
Kudos: 46





	wake me up when it's all over

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled to cough up 300 words for my English essay yesterday, yet I somehow managed to write two fics both consisting of at least 1,000 words each and post them both on the same day, I really got my priorities straight huh?
> 
> In case anyone was curious or is a verkwan lover, [here's the other fic!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614270)

“Wonwoo! Wonwoo wake up quick!”

Wonwoo stirred from his place on Seungcheol’s bed blinking his eyes wearily. The two of them had decided to play games until late into the night so they ended up sleeping on the same bed which was a regular occurrence. However, Seungcheol was currently rustling Wonwoo awake alternating between trying to wake up the younger and going to his doorway and looking out into the hallway.

“What is it hyung?” Wonwoo’s words were slurred as he tried to adjust to the darkness, the only source of light coming from outside the room.

“Please, I’m begging you, tell me you have a set of keys for your room.”

“My bedroom? Yeah, why?”

“It’s Mingyu.”

At those two words, Wonwoo blinked his eyes rapidly and shot up to a sitting position finally taking in his surroundings. He saw Seungcheol’s face and how his face was furrowed deeply in concern looking quite helpless. Throwing himself out of bed, Wonwoo went over to his jeans which he had tossed to the side earlier and fished out the keys from the back pocket. He then followed Seungcheol to Mingyu and his room which was locked for whatever reason and went to open the door only to drop the keys in shock.

Just as he was about to unlock the door, he heard a loud, heart-breaking wail on the other side which explained all the emotions that were displayed on Seungcheol’s face before. It sounded like somebody was physically hurting the younger even though that was most likely not the case. Recovering, Wonwoo picked up the set of keys and tried to unlock the door again with shaking fingers as he tried to calm himself down.

Finally unlocking the door, the two rushed to Mingyu’s bed where he was crying out in agony, tears running down his face. Wonwoo crouched down so he was at eye-level with Mingyu and wrapped his arms around the younger resting head on top of his shoulder.

“Hey Gyu, you’re safe, don’t worry,” he whispered not wanting to startle the other awake, “just listen to my voice and wake up for me m’kay?”

Wonwoo continued to whisper a stream of sweet nothings into Mingyu’s ear and didn’t stop, not even when his tears ceased or his breathing evened out. When Mingyu finally woke up, Wonwoo simply pressed a small kiss to the younger’s temple to try and ease his distress. Mingyu sat up in his bed, Wonwoo following suit so that he could still see the other boy’s face and try to decipher what was going on. He watched Mingyu’s eyes frantically search the room before training on Seungcheol who was standing a bit away from the door. As soon as their eyes met, Mingyu burst into tears again, putting his arms out and gesturing for the leader to come closer to which he happily obliged.

“Cheollie-hyung,” Mingyu’s sobbed out, “you’re still here, please don’t leave me, please don’t do that again please.”

Seungcheol shushed Mingyu by rubbing his back to soothe him while Wonwoo’s hand played with the hair at his nape, waiting for Mingyu to calm down a bit before he spoke. When the sobs reduced to sniffles and Mingyu’s tight grip on Seungcheol loosened, Wonwoo made the next move.

“Tell us pup, what do you need?”

“I don’t know, I just feel so, so...”

“Hey, hey,” Seungcheol was quick to reassure the youngest, “don’t rush yourself, take your time, we’re here.”

“Maybe now you are,” Mingyu muttered his hand suddenly clutching to Seungcheol’s pyjama top, “but you weren’t there in my nightmare. It was only me and you Cheol-hyung.”

“Do you want to tell us what happened or is that too much?” Wonwoo asked softly.

The next couple of minutes brought silent as Mingyu visibly thought over the details of his nightmare, wincing slightly and having an overall sour look on his face thinking about it. Seungcheol’s face was painted with concern, his hand not moving from Mingyu’s back while Wonwoo had sat back a bit from the two recognising how Mingyu felt the need to be close to the leader.

“It was so vivid when you died Cheol-hyung.” Mingyu suddenly said his eyes sad and teary, “it felt like torture almost. I don’t know what happened exactly but you were just on the floor struggling to breathe fighting for your life and I couldn’t do anything except watch. And when you finally died I felt myself start to die as well and, and I-“

“Pup, you’re working yourself up again,” Wonwoo warned, taking Mingyu’s hand and placing it on his own stable, steady heartbeat, “let's take deep breaths, after me ‘Kay Mungyu.”

Unable to speak, Mingyu just nodded following Wonwoo’s instructions and tried to regulate his breathing for what felt like the tenth time that night. Seungcheol left the room gradually and when he came back to Mingyu and Wonwoo’s shared room he was a stuffed bunny that filled the leader’s arms.

“I don’t know how you feel about this,” Seungcheol admitted looking nervous, “but when my anxiety gets the best of me while I’m sleeping, I cuddle this plushie to alleviate some of the stress and stuff. So if you want it and you think it will help you can take it.”

The leader’s offer touched Mingyu who held out his hands for the bunny before tucking it under his neck, breathing in the comforting scent of the plushie. He stayed there for a while taking in calming breaths before looking up at Wonwoo who was by his side.

“Wonwoo-hyung, could you sleep with me please?”

“Of course pup,” Wonwoo gave a small smile of comfort, “whatever helps you to sleep.”

“Do you still need me?” Seungcheol asked, looking a bit out of place.

“I love you hyung, but right now when I see you I remember in my dream when you...” Mingyu trailed off unwilling to voice the terrible dream again, his face scrunched up in pain.

“It’s fine, I’ll go back to my room just call me when you need anything.” Wonwoo saw Seungcheol’s face drop into a guilty expression at Mingyu’s words but as quickly as it dropped the leader put a reassuring smile back on his face. “And please don’t lock the door again. Good night you two.”

With those parting words, Seungcheol left closing the door behind him gently. Wonwoo moved to put his stuff on his side of the room but felt a hand grab his wrist before he could take a step.

“Please don’t go,” Mingyu pleaded, “I know I may seem annoying but I really want you close to me hyung.”

“It’s fine Gyu, you’ll never be annoying to me,” Wonwoo said sitting back down next to Mingyu. He brought up his hand to stroke at Mingyu’s fluffy brown locks, coaxing the younger to rest his head on his shoulder. “I won’t go. Promise.”

Mingyu nodded slightly and leaned back so he was now lying on the bed, shuffling so his back was to Wonwoo while still cuddly the stuffed bunny in his arms. Taking the hint, Wonwoo laid down behind the younger and wrapped his arms around his waist snuggling his head into his back.

“By the way why did you lock the door in the first place?” 

“I don’t know,” Mingyu whispered, “I was just feeling sort of paranoid for no reason so I locked it to feel a bit safer. But that backfired didn’t it?”

“A bit,” Wonwoo chuckled softly, “but I’m here now so you can sleep in peace.”

“Thank you hyung.”

“You're welcome Mingyu-yah.”


End file.
